


The Kids Are Kinda Alright

by warmstableplace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Michael and Ashton are in a pop punk band, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Pop Punk AU, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, all the boys are the same age in this story, solo artist luke, songwriter Calum, teenaged boys doing stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmstableplace/pseuds/warmstableplace
Summary: Luke Hemmings, a successful solo artist/songwriter, decided one day to just get up and leave his famous life behind. He took the next plane back to his home town and was relieved to finally be away from the craziness of celebrity life. However, going back home means revisiting old memories, lost friendships, stories about how it used to be, and the boy who was once his whole world.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story! 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in like 2 years and my first ever 5 SOS fic so this fandom is brand new territory for me since I've written k-pop fics for the longest time.

_Whenever you’re missing home just look at your arm_  
_You’ve got state lines inked into your forearm_  
_There’s still memories of you pinned on my wall_

Out of the blue, Luke had an intense desire to leave. And never come back. The feeling came randomly one night after a show in New York. It went off without a hitch; he went out and entertained the masses who screamed his name and sang along to his songs. And he was fine. He felt the usual rush of adrenaline as he held his guitar in his hands and looked out into the crowd of fans singing his words back to him. It wasn’t until after the concert ended, after the fans went home, and after Luke went back to his hotel was when the high wore off.

While his manager and the members of his crew were off drinking at the bar in another part of the hotel, Luke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He told everyone that he wasn’t up for it and he’s just going to turn in for the night. Everyone understood of course. They were only halfway through the tour and it was already taking its toll. All the press interviews, hours of rehearsal and performing were weighing heavy on him. And it showed. Everyone noticed the singer’s sad, tired eyes, halfhearted smiles and the slight listless cadence to his voice. But, once he got on stage in front of thousands of people, everything changed. He was full of energy and life. He performed as if nothing was ever wrong in the first place.

He seemed normal. So no one questioned it.

He was fine.

The feeling came on in way that he couldn’t quite explain. It was like a switch flipped in his brain and suddenly he felt like he didn’t belong. He didn’t want to be here. It was a feeling that he tried to fight, but it persisted and ate away at him. He didn’t want to do this anymore.

Before he could stop himself, he got out of bed and started throwing things into an open suitcase. He didn’t know when his manager and crew mates were coming back from the bar, but he knew he had to hurry. He quickly stuffed all of his clothes and whatever carry-on items he had into whatever backpack or suitcase he possessed.

Once all of his things were packed, he slung his backpack over his shoulder. With his luggage in one hand and his guitar in the other he walked out, leaving his hotel key on the bedside table. Before he got into the elevator he peered inside to make sure it was empty before he got in, which it thankfully was. While inside, he put the hood of his sweatshirt up and pulled the drawstrings tight around his head. He pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses from the front pocket and put them on. The elevator dinged and the doors opened in front of him to reveal a group of people waiting to get on. With his head down, he briskly walked past them. They all turned to look at him as he rushed through the hotel lobby; he pulled out his phone and brought up a ride sharing app. In an instant he gets a notification saying that a driver was on their way in less than 5 minutes.

His heart was pounding by the time he got to the pick-up/drop off area of the hotel parking garage. He sat down on the curb to catch his breath, his mind swimming with anxiety and his stomach in knots. Was he actually going to do this? Was really going to drop everything and leave in the middle of the tour? And disappoint everyone? Was he -?

“Hey!” a voice snapped Luke out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a middle aged looking man staring at him through the rolled down window of his car. “You Luke?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Luke brought himself to his feet and walked over to the car. His driver got out of car and helped him put his things in the trunk. The stiff leather squeaked underneath him as he got himself settled in the backseat and his guitar next to him.

After his driver leaves the parking lot and drove off hotel property, he took off his sunglass. Turning his head to the car window he watched the city lights shrink as they drove onto the highway. Suddenly, Luke was startled by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw an incoming call from his manager, Dan, whose name is displayed on his phone screen, bold and foreboding. He promptly denied the call only to have his phone vibrate again. Rolling his eyes Luke denied it again. Before he could turn his phone off, he gets a text message from Calum.

_Luke, where are you?_

Luke’s eyes hovered over the message. He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Calum had been his best friend since they were teens. Years of friendship had made it literally impossible to keep secrets from each other.

He texted back:

_I’m on the way to the airport._

_The airport? Why?_

_I can’t stay anymore.  
I’m going home._

_Home? Or home-home?_

_Home-home  
I’ll explain later. I just need clear my head._

_Hold on I’m gonna call you._

_No Cal-_

Before he could send the message, his phone rang. He let out an exasperated cry.

“You okay back there?” his driver asked, glancing over to him through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Luke replied as he put the phone up to his ear. “Calum, I told you I’ll talk about it later.”

He heard Calum let out an audible sigh of relief on the other end.

“Luke! Thank God! What’s going on, man? We just came back and saw your hotel room was unlocked and all your stuff is gone. Dan is freaking the fuck out.”

Luke stayed silent for a second. “I just…” he trailed off trying to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“Luke…“Calum quietly said as he adjusted his sitting position on the marble tiled floor of the bathroom he locked himself in. While their manager was angrily questioning why Luke wouldn’t answer his calls, Calum slipped into the adjoining bathroom in his hotel room and called Luke, hoping to the high heavens that he would pick up.

“Are you okay? Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m fine,” Luke said tersely, trying his best to keep himself together and not break down over the phone.

“You don’t seem like you are,” Calum said. “We’re all worried about you, man. We thought something bad happened to you.”

“I’m not in any danger so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing’s happened. I just decided that I needed to get away,” Luke said.

“So you leave in the middle of a tour?”

Luke cringed. “When you say it like that…”

“You’re not the type of person to just drop everything and disappear,” Calum said his voice tinged with concerned. “I want to make sure that you’re okay and that you’re not having another…episode.”

“It’s nothing like that.”

“Then what is it then? There’s something deeper going on that you’re not telling me.”

Luke exhaled sharply through his nose and ran his hand through his hair.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Calum continued.

 _Fuck._ The tears started to well up in his eyes again, but he again he held them back by squeezing his eyes shut.

“I just need some time to clear my head,” Luke said. “I know what I’m doing is crazy and I’m letting a lot of people down, but this is something that I have to do for myself.”

“Okay,” Calum said. He bit his lip and stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing. “You’re my best friend Luke if this is what you need do then I won’t stop you.”

“Really? You’re not gonna try to talk me out of it?”

“Nope, I know this past year has been rough on you and if you think this what you have to do then so be it.”

Luke smiled. “Thanks for not giving up on me.”

“Dude, c’mon what do you take me for? I’ll never do that you,” Calum said. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I will.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“No promises,” Luke said jokingly.

“I should probably go before Dan completely loses it.”

“Oh boy, I assume he’s pretty pissed off?”

“Yeah, he was ranting and raving a little bit ago about you not answering his calls.”

“Yikes,” Luke said simply. Nothing he can do about it now. “Can you tell everyone I’m okay and that I’m sorry for worrying them?”

“I’ll tell them.”

“Thanks.”

“Have a safe trip home, let me know when you get there.”

With that the boys bid their goodbyes and hung up. Calum got up from the floor and pushed his phone into his back pocket. He unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to see Dan already standing right in front of him waiting for him to come out.

“What did he say?” Dan said eagerly.

“He said he was okay, he’s not missing or anything, and that he’s sorry for worrying everyone,” Calum responded.

“Okay, and what else?”

“That was it.”

“That was it? You two were talking for ages in there!”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Calum shrugged nonchalantly and made his way towards the closet. He reached into it and lugged his suitcase over to his bed, wasting no time grabbing his clothes off the rack and tossing them in.

“No, no, no that can’t be it!” Dan insisted marching over to Calum who paid no mind to him and continued to pack his things. “He must’ve told you more than that. Where is he going?”

“Didn’t say.”

“Stop playing games with me Cal!”

Dan watched as Calum zipped up all of his belongings and slung his bass guitar over his shoulder. A thought crept into his mind and a realization suddenly hit him. It all made sense to him now.

“You knew about this all along didn’t you?”

Calum gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about?”

“You knew all along that Luke was going to do this.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m just as blindsided by this as you are. Luke didn’t tell me anything beforehand.”

“He had to have told you something!” Dan insisted. “You two are the closest out of everybody, he tells you everything.”

“I’m telling you I had no idea about any of this.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Bullshit! You mean to tell me that Luke didn’t tell his bestest friend in the whole wide world that he was gonna up and leave?” Dan said slowly sauntering his way towards the bassist who instinctively backed up, but kept still his guard up. “Guess you guys aren’t that close after all.”

“I have no idea where he is,” Calum said calmly. “I know nothing and if I knew anymore I would’ve gladly told. But I don’t, so now if you excuse me I have a plane to catch.”

“What-?”

Calum shoved past Dan, their shoulders knocking against each other. He made it out of the hotel room. In the hall were the rest of their crew and touring band members waiting outside, completely confused as to what was going on.

Ignoring all their questions and their attempts to block him from walking away, with his luggage and bass guitar in hand he made his way down the hall to the elevator. Dan followed closely behind.

“Luke needs to take some time for himself so he’s gonna be M.I.A for a while.” Calum said.

“What? We still have a whole rest of the tour to get through!”

Calum waited for the elevator doors to open and when they finally did, he got in. Before they were able to slide shut, Dan stopped them from doing so by pushing them apart with his hands.

“You’re not going anywhere! Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“Wish I could my dude, but my best friend needs me so...” Calum said repeatedly pressing the button that made the doors close.

“I swear to God if you step one foot out this hotel without telling me what’s going on you’re never gonna write another goddamn song for anyone ever again!”

“See ‘ya Dan.”

“You’re career is done Hood! You hear me? FINISHED!” he yelled as the doors finally closed shut, his words fading as the elevator sank further down.

Luke somehow managed to catch a red eye flight back home to Chicago. His anxiety was going absolutely haywire the entire time he was struggling to find the ticket counter and an equally troubling time getting his bag checked. He couldn’t bring himself to push down his worries of being recognized and drawing attention to himself. To which he was surprised that nobody did since his sorry excuse for a disguise only consisted of a pair of dark sunglasses and a hoodie. But, he didn’t question or think too much of it. At this point the only thing he’s thinking about is getting the hell out of New York.

Walking down the airport terminal towards his gate he looked around nervously for people who may be following him with cameras and avoided eye contact with anyone who even so much as glanced in his direction. His hands were shaking when he handed the flight attendant his plane ticket, who gave him a sympathetic look as she scanned it and gave it back to him. His heart was still racing. Wedged against the window and the seat next to him, he put his headphones on in an attempt to calm himself down.

He hadn’t flown economy in ages and had completely forgotten how small and crowded the seats were. Years of flying first class had spoiled him. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he tried to let the music drown out the background noise of the people around him. As he sat there a wave of exhaustion overcome him and he was about to drift off for a bit until someone tapped him on his shoulder. His drowsily opened his eyes and turned to the person next to him. It was a woman who looked to be in her thirties, giving him with a curious look.

“Sorry to bother you, has anyone told you that you look a lot like Luke Hemmings?” she asked. Taking his headphones off Luke looked back at her blankly. “Ya know the singer?”

“Yeah, I uh…get that a lot,” Luke replied.

“I’m sure you do. You look a lot like him. I kinda thought you _were_ him for second,” she giggled. “But, then I was like, ‘no way! It can’t be him. What would he be doing here?”

Luke chuckled weakly in response. “Yeah, it’ll funny if I really was him.”

“I know! Can you imagine? I would die!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did he date Taylor Swift or was that somebody else?”

“Definitely somebody else.”

After about two and half hours, Luke’s plane landed at O’Hare at almost 3 in the morning. The passengers around him started to get up from their seats and shuffle off the plane in a single file line down the aisle. Luke stayed back in his seat and waited until his section cleared out.

When he got off the plane and into the terminal he pulled out this phone to try to call his mom to tell her that he’s coming home. But, as he expected it went straight to voicemail. This was what he gets for making split second life decisions.

_Hey mom...um...I know you’re probably asleep right now. But I just got off a plane and now I’m here in Chicago. I’m on my way to the house. I’m sorry I know this is super short notice and I promise I’ll explain everything when I see you…so yeah; let me know when you get this. Bye. Love you._

He called up another driver and was on his way to his parent’s house. The entire car ride was silent, but Luke can hear the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and the vibrations emanated throughout his entire being. He watched the skyline disappear into the darkness behind him, and soon all that’s left were the street lights guiding the way into familiar territory.

It was safe to surmise that things have changed a lot since he officially left home for California almost three years ago to start his career as a recording artist. The streets and landmarks were all still there as he remembered, except for all chain stores and boutique he didn’t recognize.

It was strange. The town he grew up in seemed familiar but completely foreign at the same time.

The car turned into his neighborhood and Luke felt a lump in his throat when they drove through the tree lined streets to his parent’s house. When they arrived, he thanked his driver and walked up the front porch steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell, but no one came. His mother obviously didn’t get his voicemail. He rang the doorbell again and again.

After a solid ten minutes of knocking and doorbell ringing, Luke gave up and sat down on the steps, fully convinced that he was probably going to have to wait there until his mother woke up. As he was mentally preparing himself for the next few hours or so, he turned his head to the sound of the front door unlocking. His mother carefully opened the door just a crack and then swinging it wide open in disbelief to see her son right there, sitting on her front porch.

“Luke?” she exclaimed pulling her thin robe tighter around her body as she stepped out onto the wooden patio in her slippers.

“Hey mom,” Luke replied wearily.

“What are you doing here?”

Luke immediately got up and pulled his mother into a tight hug. The two stand there in a warm embrace for a few minutes before his mother starting leading her son into the house.

“Come inside,” she said as she pulled her son the hand inside.

Setting his things near the couch, he felt a warm presence brushing up against his legs. Looking down he was delighted to see a happily panting, white and light brown dog at his side.

“Petunia!” Luke squealed as he crouched down to hold his beloved dog in his arms and a light peck on the top of her head. “I missed you so much!”

“She missed you too,” his mother said from the kitchen.

The house hasn’t changed much. The same photos and knick knacks lined the walls and shelves of his living room. Sitting on the floor with Petunia across his lap he watched his mother run around the kitchen making tea and arranging short bread cookies in a circle pattern on a white china plate.

“Is dad away on business again?”

“He is,” his mother responded setting the plate down on the kitchen table. “Should be back next week I believe.”

“Pretty typical of him.”

“You know how your dad is, always busy. That man never stops.”

Luke figured his father would make the conscious effort to go on less business trips, seeing as how both of their kids are grown and out of the house, and his wife is now home alone with the dog most of the time. The thought of it worried him greatly. Maybe even a little bit guilty.

“How have you been, mom?”

“I’ve been great! Now that tax season is over things have been pretty calm down at the office.”

“That’s good.”

“Tea’s almost ready.”

Luke carefully got up from the floor to not wake Petunia, who had fallen asleep on his lap. He walked over the kitchen table and sat down. His mother sets down a mug of tea in front of him and plate of short bread cookies.

Luke brought the mug to his lips and took a sip, wincing when the hot liquid burned his tongue.

“Well, darling,” his mother said reaching out and putting her hand on top of his. “What brings you here on such short notice?”

“I’m sure that’s an understatement.”

“Well it would’ve been nice to have known in advance that you were coming over.”

“Sorry, it was uh…” Luke trailed off. He felt his eyes well up with tears as his mother held his hand tightly from across the table.

“Tell me everything.”

_Keep your chin up out there_  
_Don’t forget where you came from_  
_and who cares about you_


	2. Chapter 2

_March, 2012_

Luke anxiously peered outside his bedroom window. His house was dead quiet; the only sounds that could be heard were the soft mutterings of crickets and the wind blowing against his face. The eeriness made him shudder. Other than the glow from the streetlights, the light from his bedroom seemed to be the only sign of life in his sleepy suburban neighborhood. In a huff, he closed his window once he realized that it was probably going to be a while longer until his friends got here.

“ _They should’ve been here by now_ ,” Luke thought to himself. As he debated whether or not to call Michael and chew him out for being late, his phone vibrated. He quickly snatched his phone from his desk and read the text his friend sent.

_We’re almost there.  
Make sure you’re ready._

Luke rolled his eyes. He texted back:

_I’ve been ready. WTH? You were supposed to be here ages ago._

_Geez sorry! We got caught up not my fault.  
Cals mom was giving him shit for something stupid._

_Whatever just get here._

_Sure thing boss. Be there in 5._

_“You said that twenty minutes ago.”_ Annoyed, Luke tossed his phone onto the bed and paced around his room. He knew he had no reason to worry though. Michael was never one to flake out on plans; especially if he was the one who made them in the first place.

A few days prior he rushed up to them during lunch period vibrating with excitement, so much so he couldn’t even speak. He plopped down at their usual table outside the cafeteria by the vending machines. Judging by how hard he was breathing, it was apparent that their friend ran all the way here. Luke and his other friends looked on confused as Michael dug around in the front pocket on his backpack, pulled something out, and slammed it onto the table. He shrugged off his backpack and let it fall to the ground. Their eyes slowly widened when they realized what they were looking at.

“Are those…?” Calum asked.

“Hell yeah,” Michael said grinning. “Four tickets to see Rock Bottom at the Circle this Thursday.”

He then went on to say sure it was on a school night, but who cares they can just make something up to tell their parents. They could tell them they needed to stay late to work on a project for school or something.

“They’re not gonna believe that,” Calum said.

Michael scoffed. “Dude, this is Rock Bottom we’re talking about! We can’t miss this concert!”

“I’m just saying, my mom’s not gonna let me go.”

“Which is why you lie,” Michael said back.

“I’m not gonna lie to my mom –”

“You guys are down right?”

“Yeah bro, you know I’m always down!” Ashton said, Luke’s boyfriend; a green eyed, curly haired boy with a killer smile. He reached across the picnic table to high five Michael who returned it.

“Hell yeah, Ash! I knew you be up for it,” Michael replied. “How about you, Luke? You down?”

“Umm –” Luke uttered.

“Or are you gonna chicken out like Cal?” Michael giggled as he stole a french fry from Calum's lunch tray, to which Calum responded by moving his tray away when the blonde haired boy went in for another.

“I don’t know. My mom’s probably not gonna let me go either,” he said while picking at his school provided lunch.

“You two are just gonna let your mommies tell you what to do?”

“Shut up Michael!” Calum said throwing a french fry at his face.

“You know it’s true.” Michael picked up the fry from the ground threw it back him. “Next time aim for my mouth and not my forehead.”

“How did you even get these?” Ashton asked. “I thought tickets were sold out for weeks.”

“I have my sources.”

“Is it Madelyn?” Calum asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…what of it?”

“Why would she give you free tickets?”

“That’s not important,” Michael said. “I don’t know about you and Luke, but I’m not missing this concert for anything!”

He rose from his seat on his side of the table. “If you momma’s boys wanna be lame, and miss out then be my guest.” He then got on top of the table, walked across it, and uncomfortably wedged himself between Luke and Ashton on the other side.

“Shit, Michael!” Ashton hissed sharply.

“Ash and I are gonna have an amazing night,” Michael added on putting an arm around Ashton’s shoulder, and pulling him close. “While you two are stuck at home 'cause you’re scared of getting in trouble.”

Luke and Calum gave each other uneasy looks. They knew there was no way they would be able to go. But, Michael was right; this was Rock Bottom they’re talking about. They’re one of the greatest bands in pop punk right now. Missing this concert would suck and he knew he would regret it later.

“What it’s gonna be boys?” Michael asked, giving his friends an expectant look. “Are you guys in or not?”

Calum sighed. “Fine, I’ll go.”

“I’ll got too,” Luke said.

“Are you sure?” Ashton said somewhat surprised. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No I mean it. I’m coming too.”

“Whooo! I knew you two would come around!” Michael cheered standing up in his seat.

“But only ‘cause I want to. Not ‘cause you called me a momma’s boy,” Calum said.

“Oh sure, and Luke is only going for the music and not ‘cause of Ash,” Michael teased.

“Shut it, Clifford,” Luke said blushing. Ashton laughed. Okay, maybe he was partially the reason.

_BZZZZ…BZZZZZ_

The sound of his cell phone vibrating from the bed snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly checked his phone.

_We’re here!_

_Finally! Be out there soon._

_Don’t keep us waiting ;)_

“Sure, I’m the one keeping you waiting,” he mumbled to himself.

Luke shoved his phone into his pocket and does a last sweep of his belongings before he walked over to his window. He opened it and stuck his head out, craning out into the darkness to keep an eye out for Michael’s car. A pair of blinding headlights suddenly appeared in the distance. He stuck his body out further to the point where his torso was hanging out the window. The car came to a stop in front of his house and someone got out of the back seat. His face lit up when he saw who it was. A boy with a curly mop of hair jogged over to his window.

“Luke!” Ashton called out with his hand cupped around his mouth.

“Hey, Ash,” Luke said back. 

Another voice rang out. “C’mon dude,” Michael said leaning back on the hood of his car. “The show already started!”

“I’ll be down there in a sec and be quiet my mom’s asleep.”

“Alright, just get down here.”

Luke closed his window and shut off the bedroom light. He carefully exited his room, down the hallway, past his parent’s bedroom, and down the stairs using the light from his phone to guide him. When he stepped foot on the hardwood floor of his living room he heard the sound of feet pattering across the floor. Startled, Luke stopped dead in his tracks and gasped when he felt a warm presence rub up on him. He looked down and sighed in relief when he saw Petunia panting happily next to him.

Crouching down to pet her he whispered goodbye and told her he’ll be back soon.

Walking out the front door, he felt the familiar feeling of a chilly breeze brush against his face. He barely made it out of his walkway before being ambushed by Ashton who immediately wrapped his arms around him, and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said smiling.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Luke replied with a light peck on the lips back.

“Okay lads, I don’t mean to interrupt whatever’s going on over there, but we have a show to get to!”

“Yeah, yeah we’re coming,” Ashton said as they made their way over to the car. Luke greeted Calum through the passenger’s side window before getting into the backseat with Ashton.

Michael pulled out of their cul-de-sac neighborhood and before they knew it they were speeding 80 miles an hour down the highway. Calum opened Michael’s glovebox only to have a huge pile of CD’s fall out onto his lap. He cursed to himself as they slid to the floor with a muffled clack. He picked up some random CD’s and sifted through them.

“What do you guys wanna listen to? Some Blink?” Calum asked holding up Blink-182’s ‘ _Enema of the State’_ to Ashton and Luke in the backseat.

“Nah, not in the mood,” Ashton said.

“The Wonder Years?”

“Nah.”

“Green Day?”

“Which album?”

“‘ _Warning:’_?”

“Oh fuck no!”

“I swear to God Ash you always do this,” Calum said.

“Uh actually last time I checked there’s three other people in this car so-” Luke piped up.

“Well no one else is contributing to the conversation,” Ashton said.

“Luke tell your boyfriend to stop being annoying and pick something already.”

“For fuck’s sake! Just put on The Story So Far,” Michael said irritated.

“Aw but we listen to them all the time!” Ashton whined.

“Shut up! My car, my rules.”

“Whatever,” Ashton muttered. These arguments were pretty common place among them. Whenever they would go anywhere in Michael’s car there were always these petty arguments about what band they should listen to, mostly fueled by Ashton’s indecisiveness and ultimately decided by Michael who almost always had the final say. Which made Luke wonder why they even bothered to try to come to a consensus anyway?

Calum searched for the band’s _‘Under Soil and Dirt’_ album in the pile near his feet and inserted it into the CD player. After the intro track played and transitioned into the next one, Parker Cannon’s angry but melodic singing voice flowed from the car speakers.

 _“Give up and go home alone and suffer some more. The head of stone lets no one in anymore,”_ Parker sang. Michael started bobbing his head along to the music and when the chorus hit all four boys were singing and head banging along to the song.

_“You have no idea how unproductive it is to fall in and out of you as often as I do. And lately I’ve been feeling grey but today I’m alright no thanks to you.”_

“It’s funny how Luke was the one who was giving me crap for being late, but took his sweet time making out with Ashton,” Michael said.

“You were literally supposed to pick me up like an hour ago,” Luke said.

“I told you it wasn’t my fault! Cal’s mom was giving him shit.”

“Don’t blame this on me! You were late picking me up too!” Calum said.

“I’m not blaming you. I’m blaming your mom.”

“Why was she mad at you anyway?” Ashton asked. Calum shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“She didn’t like that Calum was going out on a school night,” Michael said. “They were arguing with each other for ages and then Cal just had enough of her shit and walked out! It was epic!”

“Can we stop talking about my mom please?” Calum snapped. They changed the subject.

When the boys finally got to the Circle and parked their car in the parking garage, they ran across the street to a non-descript warehouse like building that had nothing on the outside except for a neon sign displaying the venue’s name and logo. Michael was already at the front entrance and yelled at his friends to hurry up. Turning to the bouncer stationed at the door, he shoved the tickets into the tall, burly man’s hand. Before he could react the four boys ran past him and raced down a few flights of stairs to the basement where the concert was taking place. Their excited shouts and eager steps echoed through the stairwell as well as they made their way further down.

At the bottom was a pair of open doors. Luke was hit with the sickening smell of sweat and beer as they made their way in. He could hear the low, resounding sound of the drums and bass, pounding in his ears and chest. The concert was already in full swing and luckily for them, they got there just in time for Rock Bottom who had just started their set. The audience in front of them were shifting and swaying as one to the music. Michael was already full speed ahead pushing his way through the crowd and fighting to get to the front of the stage. Calum opted to stay in the back and enjoy the music from a distance.

“I can hear the music fine from back here. It’s not worth the trouble.”

Ashton just shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he yelled. He grabbed Luke’s hand and looked over to him as if to ask if he was ready to venture their way into the chaos.

Luke nodded.

Ashton pulled him in. They move through the gyrating mass of people like a fish trying to swim upstream. Like a wave the crowd pushed forward and back, making Luke struggle to maneuver past dudes who were much bigger than he was. Ashton was an expert at pushing his way to the front. Michael was even better, but he waited for no one and it did’t take long for him to disappear, only to suddenly re-appear again crowd surfing or being shoved around in the mosh pit.

When they made their way to the front, it felt like coming up for air after nearly drowning in a sea of water. The people behind slammed into him and pushed him up against the stage. His body draped over the front speaker he looked up to see the lead singer right in front of him, singing his emotions out over the fast, energetic guitars. Amidst the piles of bodies beating up against him he still recognized Ashton’s body against his, shielding him from the pounding waves. He looked over to him and shouted to Luke if he was ok. He nodded yes. 

The stage lights were blinding, but Luke couldn’t help but stare at the halo of light casting itself onto the lead singer’s head. When the song ended, the crowd erupted into a roar of cheers.

“How you doin’ out there, Chicago?” The lead singer asked. The crowd responded with another roar of voices. “I said, how you doin’ out there, Chicago?”

The crowd cheered louder. “That’s better.”

The front man took a swig of water before continuing. “On this next song, I want to hear you guys sing as loud as you fucking can. Can you do that for me?” The crowd responded again. “This song’s called, ‘No Second Chances.’”

The band kicked back in and the crowd started to move again. The mosh pit got rowdier and rowdier as other concert goers pushed and forcibly collided against each other. The next hour or so consisted of Luke getting kicked in the back of the head by crowd surfers a total of three times and feeling like his rib cage was going to collapse in on itself from getting crushed against the stage. But, he was okay with it. This was all part of the experience.

After the concert ended, the pressure against Luke’s body lifted when the crowd slowly dispersed and the band disappeared behind the curtained partition that lead backstage. Luke ran a hand through his messy hair that was matted against his sweaty forehead. His whole body ached and his ears were ringing, but he was still buzzing with adrenaline. Ashton put his arm around Luke’s waist and pulled him close. He planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“Yeah, that was…awesome,” Luke responded and leaned in for a kiss on the lips until they were interrupted by Michael who caught up and butted in between them. He wrapped his arms around them and pulled them close.

“Fuck guys that was awesome!” he screamed.

“Ugh gross, Mike you’re so sweaty!” Ashton exclaimed trying to shove Michael off, but he hung on. When the trio got out they see Calum sitting under the stairwell, looking through his phone.

“Cal! What’cha doing under there?” Michael asked taking a seat next to him on the hard, concrete floor. Calum doesn’t answer, his eyes still glued to his phone.

“What’s up?” Michael asked slightly concerned.

“Nothing, my mom’s been calling me.”

“Does she need you back home?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah, she called me like ten times.”

“It _is_ pretty late,” Luke said checking the time on his phone. It was almost 11:30.

“Alright then what we waiting for? Let’s get Cal home,” Ashton said.

“I don’t wanna go home yet.” Calum said.

“Are you sure? You’re mom seems worried.”

“I don’t care. I don’t wanna go back yet.”

“Okay well…”

“Do you guys wanna go to the park?” Michael suggested.

It was around 12:30 in the morning when they got to the neighborhood park that was just a few miles up the road from their high school. Michael parked as far back as he can in the parking lot near some trees that added some camouflage by casting a shadow over his car. He does a quick look around to make sure there no security or police officers around who tend to patrol the area, even late at night. Once he felt confident that the coast was clear, they walked towards the metal chain link fence that outlined the perimeter of the park. Walking a few feet to the right of the front gates was an opening hidden by over grown brush and weeds. Michael pushed them out of the way and lifted the loose flap of fence up. Ashton held it in place as Michael crawled underneath to the other side with Luke and Calum following after.

Making their way through the pitch blackness they found a good spot behind the public restrooms, which was a concrete, freestanding rectangular structure on the east side of the park. Michael produced a baggie that he got from the car and an ornate zippo lighter out of his pocket. He flicked the zippo lighter on and a flame burst from the wick.

“Ohhh fancy,” Ashton commented.

“I know! Isn’t it cool?” Michael said flicking the lighter off and on again. “I stole it from my dad.”

The lighter was made of shiny brass and adorned with intricate rose and leaf detailing. The flame twitched in the breeze and glowed softly in the darkness. Michael took out a joint from the bag and passed it Ashton who gave one to Luke and then to Calum.

Michael brought the end of the joint to the flame and lit it up. He took a drag and exhaled. He giggled when the puff of smoke dispersed into the atmosphere.

“How do you use that thing?” Ashton asked motioning Michael to pass the lighter over to him. After tinkering with it for a bit, he managed to get it to work. He lit up his joint and brought the burning tip to Luke’s to light his. Their foreheads almost touched as they brought the tips of their joints together.

“Hey lovebirds, don’t forget about me,” Calum said. Ashton passed the lighter to Michael who lit Calum’s joint for him.

The boys sat in comfortable silence for a little bit before getting into the concert. Michael started to excitedly tell them how incredible the show was and he could’ve sworn that he made eye contact with the lead guitarist at one point. And that he almost got his ass beat by some dude in the pit when Michael accidently elbowed him in the chest when he was trying to push towards the front. To which the guy reacted as if it was some sort of personal attack and threatened to bash his head in. Once Michael was done talking about almost dying at the hands of some meathead much bigger than he was and how amazing Rock Bottom was, the conversation shifted.

“So, Mike what’s up with you and Madelyn?” Calum asked.

“What do you mean?” Michael said.

“You and Madelyn. She got you these tickets right?”

“Yeah…?”

“Why did she even give you free tickets in the first place?”

“Are we seriously bringing this up again? I told you guys, it’s not important.”

“I’m just really curious! She doesn’t seem like the type of person to pull strings like that.”

“And I doubt Madelyn would risk getting in trouble and losing her job to give someone free tickets,” Luke said. “Especially to someone like you, unless…”

Michael chuckled in amusement and took another drag from his joint.

“If you’re implying…”

“That she only gave you those tickets ‘cause she has a crush on you, then yes that is exactly what we’re saying,” Ashton said.

“She doesn’t have a crush on me.”

“Oh c’mon, man! We see the way she looks at you during homeroom. She stares at you all the time, but doesn’t have the nerve to come up and talk to you.”

“Does she?” Michael said still trying to play coy.

“Dude…” Calum said getting a little fed up with Michael dancing around their questions.

“Alright, fine! I know she has…a thing for me so I thought I could get her to give us tickets and she did,” Michael admitted. “And I may I have said that I would go out with her if she did.”

“What!?” his friends cried out in disbelief.

“Why would you –?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know!” Michael said cutting him off. “She needed some convincing so I told her I would go out with her to repay her.”

“No, you played with her feelings and used her for your own benefit,” Ashton said raising his voice slightly while Michael stayed calm and unfazed.

“Shit, you’re making it sound like what I did was bad.”

“It _was_ bad! You took advantage of her.”

“No I didn’t! She could’ve said no, right? It’s not my fault she agreed to it!”

“That’s not the point!” Ashton said. Luke could tell that he was starting get heated.

“Ash…” Luke said nervously, trying to calm him down by putting a comforting hand on his thigh. 

“It’s not like I can do anything about it now. We already went to the concert.”

“Are you gonna go out with her like you promised?”

“Hell no, like I would ever go out with her. She’s not my type.”

“That was really shitty of you, Mike.”

“Why are you treating me like I’m an asshole?”

“Because what you did makes you one!”

“Guys, I think this weed is making me see visions,” Calum said.

Ashton and Michael stopped arguing for a second to ask what the hell Calum was talking about.

“I saw a flash of light from over there,” Calum said pointing over into the distance. They follow to where their friend was pointing at to see a fuzzy, shadowy figure.

“Shit,” Ashton whispered. He got up from his seat and stuck his head out from behind the restroom. “I think there’s a cop over there.”

“Fuck, seriously?” They all get up to see a police officer walking around with a flashlight who seemed to be searching for something or rather someone.

“We need to leave then.”

Murmuring in agreement they quickly stubbed out their joints into the ground with their shoes and kicked some dirt onto them to cover their tracks. Ashton poked his head out again and held up a hand to the others to signal them not to move. The police officer shone his flashlight briefly in his direction and he swiftly pulled himself out of sight.

“Shit,” Ashton cursed again.

“What do we do?” Calum whispered.

“We hide here until he moves on,” Ashton said softly.

“And hope he doesn’t find us?”

“We’ll make a move when he leaves and goes somewhere else.”

“And what if we get caught?” Calum asked timidly.

“We’re not going to get caught.”

“What if we get arrested?”

“I’m driving on a learner’s permit without an adult. I’m gonna be in worse trouble!” Michael said.

“We’re not getting arrested,” Ashton insisted. “I’m keeping watch. I’ll let you guys know when he’s gone.”

Still keeping himself hidden behind the concrete structure he watched the officer search the area. When Ashton saw him disappear into the men’s bathroom, presumably to search it, he knew this was their chance. He quickly turned to his friends and told them they needed to go. They all ran and hauled ass through the park towards the fence. Michael pulled up the fence and the boys one by one made their way to safety.

They pile into the car and breathed a collective sigh of relief. All of them noticeably shaken up from almost getting caught and possibly arrested for trespassing.

“Fuck, that was close!” Michael breathed out. “Is everyone okay?”

“I thought I was going to pass out,” Luke said still trying to catch his breath. 

“Why the hell did that cop show up?”

“Maybe he saw the car,” Calum said.

“See, I told you guys we weren’t gonna get caught.”

Driving up the street into their neighborhood, they dropped off Calum in front of his house and Luke was dropped off next. Ashton walked him to his front door. He grabbed Luke’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Oh my god! Let’s go!” Michael moaned.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

The two exchanged a smile before Ashton turned to walk towards Michael’s car. Luke hung around until the car drove off and out of sight. He walked into his house and sees Petunia fast asleep near the front door. Luke looked on fondly and petted her. All of sudden, he felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him as he went up the stairs. He quietly trekked to his bedroom.

Once he made it inside he kicked off his shoes and promptly passed out onto his bed.

-

Luke awoke to the faint, muffled sound of people talking outside his bedroom. He pulled the covers over his head to block out the blinding sunlight filtering through his curtained windows and trying his best to ignore the noise coming from outside. But even after cocooning himself in his comforter, he could still hear his mother happily chattering away to someone he couldn’t quite recognize.

“I didn’t know you were back in town too!” he heard his mother say.

“Yeah I just got back last night,” a voice responded.

“I’m sure you’re here because of Luke?”

“Yeah, I’m here to check up on him and see if he’s okay.”

“You’re such a good friend Calum. He’s going to be so happy to see you.”

“ _Calum?_ ” Luke’s eyes shot open.

“Aw, thanks Mrs. H.”

“He got in last night at 4 in the morning so I’m not sure if he’s awake yet,” she mentioned while knocking on Luke’s door. “Sweetheart, are you awake? Calum’s here to see you.”

Luke immediately got out of bed and took his comforter with him, wearing it like a cloak as he made his way to his bedroom door. He cracked the door open just a smidge and with only a part of his face showing. Slightly startled, his mother uttered a surprised yelp. Luke was a mess. He looked like he had just woken up from a coma with his messy hair poking out from underneath his comforter and heavy bags underneath his eyes.

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” his mother said. “If you need anything I’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay, thanks again Mrs. H,” Calum said as Luke’s mother walked down the stairs. He turned to look at his friend and tried to stifle a laugh. “Dude, you look like shit.”

“Shut up,” Luke deadpanned. He opened his door wider and motioned over to Calum with a nod of his head to come inside.


End file.
